1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to conditioning detergent compositions suitable for use in personal cleansing application which not only impart cleansing, wet detangling, dry detangling and manageability properties to hair, but also which are relatively non-irritating and thus suitable for use by young children and adults having sensitive skin and eyes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been considered desirable to cleanse hair and then to condition it after cleansing. For many years, it was necessary to perform these acts in two separate steps. However, with the advent of so-called xe2x80x9ctwo-in-onexe2x80x9d conditioning shampoos, it became possible to condition and cleanse simultaneously. Unfortunately, many of these two-in-one conditioning shampoos and body cleansers have proven to be relatively irritating to the eyes and skin and uncomfortable for use with children or sensitive adults. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to create a conditioning shampoo that has good cleansing ability, excellent conditioning properties and has a low degree of ocular and skin irritation.
One approach to providing hair conditioning benefits to a shampoo is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,932,202, which discloses a composition comprised of an ethoxylated alkyl sulfate surfactant combined with an amphoteric surfactant; a cationic cellulosic polymer and a water insoluble non-volatile conditioning agent. While this shampoo claims to have optimized the conditioning properties of its cellulosic polymer by selection of a particular surfactant combination, that surfactant combination is not known as being gentle to the eyes and skin. Moreover, cationic cellulosic polymers are often disadvantageously associated with leaving an xe2x80x9cuncleanxe2x80x9d residue to the hair and skin. Further, it is necessary to use a suspending agent for the insoluble conditioning agent in order to produce an aesthetically pleasing formulation. Typically, such formulations that required the use of a stabilizer are prone to separation and are capable of yielding only opaque products.
Alternatively, guar gum derivatives have also been employed in conditioning shampoos. U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,857 discloses compositions containing surfactants, guar gum derivatives, and insoluble, non-volatile silicones. Like the cationic cellulosic polymers, guar gum derivatives are also associated with leaving an xe2x80x9cuncleanxe2x80x9d residue. Moreover, these compositions also require a shear thinning polymer or an insoluble solid for enhancing the composition""s stability.
It would be desirable to have a conditioning composition that would not only impart cleansing, wet detangling, dry detangling and manageability properties to hair, but would also have a low degree of ocular and skin irritation. It would also be desirable to have such a conditioning composition in a clear or translucent, aesthetically pleasing formulation without the need for adding pearlizers, opacifiers, and suspending agents thereto.
In accordance with this invention, there is provided a detergent composition comprising:
a surfactant portion comprising:
1. a nonionic surfactant;
2. an amphoteric surfactant; and
3. an anionic surfactant; and
a conditioner portion comprising:
1. a branched quaternary cellulosic polymer; and
2. a silicone.
Another embodiment of the present invention is directed to a conditioning detergent composition comprising, based upon the total weight of the conditioning detergent composition:
a. from about 1 percent to about 10 percent of nonionic surfactants comprising:
1) a polyoxyethylene derivative of a polyol ester
a. derived from a fatty acid containing from about 8 to about 22 carbon atoms and a polyol selected from sorbitol, sorbitan, glucose, xcex1-methyl glucoside, polyglucose having an average of about 1 to about 3 glucose residues, glycerine, pentaerythritol and mixtures thereof,
b. containing an average of from about 10 to about 120 oxyethylene units, and
c. having an average of from about 1 to about 3 fatty acid residues per molecule of the polyoxyethylene derivative of polyol ester,
2) an alkyl glucoside having an alkyl group containing from about 6 to about 22 carbon atoms and having from about 1 to about 6 glucose residues per molecule of alkyl glucoside, or
3) mixtures thereof, and
b. from about 0.5 percent to about 10 percent of one or more amphocarboxylate amphoteric surfactants of the formula:
Axe2x80x94CONH(CH2)xN+R5R6R7 
wherein
A is an alkyl or alkenyl group having from about 7 to about 21 carbon atoms;
x is an integer of from about 2 to about 6;
R5 is hydrogen or a carboxyalkyl group containing from about 2 to about 3 carbon atoms;
R6 is a hydroxyalkyl group containing from about 2 to about 3 carbon atoms or a group of the formula:
R8xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)nCO2xe2x88x92
wherein
R8 is an alkylene group having from about 2 to about 3 carbon atoms and
n is 1 or 2; and
R7 is a carboxyalkyl group containing from about 2 to about 3 carbon atoms,
c. from about 0.5 percent to about 10 percent of one or more betaine amphoteric surfactants selected from:
1) an alkyl betaine of the formula:
Bxe2x80x94N+R9R10(CH2)pCO2xe2x88x92
wherein
B is an alkyl or alkenyl group having from about 8 to about 22 carbon atoms;
R9 and R10 are each independently an alkyl group or a hydroxyalkyl group having from about 1 to about 4 carbon atoms; and
p is 1 or 2; or
2) an amidoalkyl betaine of the formula:
Dxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NH(CH2)qxe2x80x94N+R11R12(CH2)mCO2xe2x88x92
wherein
D is an alkyl or alkenyl group having from about 7 to about 21 carbon atoms;
R11 and R12 are each independently an alkyl group or a hydroxyalkyl group having from about 1 to about 4 carbon atoms;
q is an integer from about 2 to about 6; and
m is 1 or 2;
d. from about 1 percent to about 10 percent of one or more anionic alkyl ether sulfate surfactants of the formula
Rxe2x80x2(OCH2CH2)vOSO3Xxe2x80x2, 
wherein
Rxe2x80x2 is an alkyl or alkenyl group having from about 7 to about 22 carbon atoms,
Xxe2x80x2 is selected from the group consisting of alkali metal ions, alkaline earth metal ions, ammonium ions, ammonium ions substituted with from 1 to 3 substituents, each of the substituents may be the same or different and are selected from alkyl groups having from about 1 to about 4 carbon atoms and hydroxyalkyl groups having from about 2 to about 4 carbon atoms, and
v is an integer from 1 to 6;
e. from about 0.001 percent to about 5.0 percent of polyquaternium 44; and
f. from about 0.01 percent to about 8.0 percent of silicone;
wherein the surfactants in a through d are present in an amount, based upon the total weight of the detergent composition, from about 5 percent to about 20 percent.
Another embodiment is directed to a method for making an aesthetically pleasing conditioning detergent composition in the substantial absence of suspending agents, opacifiers, and pearlizers comprising:
a) adding an effective amount of a branched quaternary cationic polymer to at least one surfactant.
Yet another embodiment is directed to a conditioning composition comprised of
a) at least one surfactant selected from the group consisting of anionic surfactants, non-ionic surfactants, amphoteric surfactants, zwitterionic surfactants, cationic surfactants, betaine surfactants, and mixtures thereof, and
b) a conditioning portion comprised of
1) a branched quaternary cationic polymer containing polyquaternium 44; and
2) a silicone.
The composition of this invention, when used in a shampoo or body cleanser, possesses superior conditioning properties as well as one or more of the following properties: cleansing, shine, low dry static, softness, wet detangling, dry detangling, manageability, and low degree of ocular irritation. In addition, the composition may be made into various, aesthetically pleasing consumer cleansing products without the need for pearlizers, suspending agents or opacifiers.
It is believed that one skilled in the art can, based upon the description herein, utilize the present invention to its fullest extent. The following specific embodiments are to be construed as merely illustrative, and not limitative of the remainder of the disclosure in any way whatsoever.
Unless defined otherwise, all technical and scientific terms used herein have the same meaning as commonly understood by one of ordinary skill in the art to which the invention belongs. Also, all publications, patent applications, patents, and other references mentioned herein are incorporated by reference.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the conditioning composition may suitably comprise, consist of, or consist essentially of a surfactant portion comprising, consisting of, or consisting essentially of an anionic surfactant, an amphoteric surfactant, and a non-ionic surfactant; and a conditioning portion comprising, consisting of, or consisting essentially of a branched quaternary conditioning polymer and a silicone.
The conditioning composition is preferably comprised of, based upon the total weight of the conditioning composition, from about 5 percent to about 20 percent, and more preferably from about 10 percent to about 15 percent of a surfactant portion and from about 0.1 percent to about 6 percent, preferably from about 0.5 percent to about 4 percent, and more preferably from about 1 percent to about 3 percent, of a conditioner portion.
In this embodiment, the surfactant portion of the present invention contains nonionic, amphoteric and anionic surfactants. Preferably the weight ratio between the amphoteric surfactant and the anionic surfactant may range from about 3:1 to about 1:3, and preferably from about 2:1 to about 1:2. The weight ratio of the amphoteric/anionic surfactant combination:non-ionic surfactant may vary widely, and preferably is about 2:1 to about 1:2. The nonionic surfactant is present in an amount, based upon the total weight of the shampoo composition, of from about 0.1 percent to about 10 percent, preferably from about 1 percent to about 10 percent, and more preferably from about 4 percent to about 8 percent. The amphoteric surfactant is present in an amount, based upon the total weight of the shampoo composition, of from about 0.5 percent to about 10 percent, preferably from about 1 percent to about 8 percent, and more preferably from about 2 percent to about 6 percent. The anionic surfactant is present in the shampoo composition in an amount from about 1.0 percent to about 10 percent, preferably from about 1 percent to about 8 percent, and more preferably from about 1 percent to about 6 percent, based on the overall weight of the shampoo composition.
One class of nonionic surfactants useful in the present invention are polyoxyethylene derivatives of polyol esters, wherein the polyoxyethylene derivative of polyol ester (1) is derived from (a) a fatty acid containing from about 8 to about 22, and preferably from about 10 to about 14 carbon atoms, and (b) a polyol selected from sorbitol, sorbitan, glucose, xcex1-methyl glucoside, polyglucose having an average of about 1 to about 3 glucose residues per molecule, glycerin, pentaerythritol and mixtures thereof, (2) contains an average of from about 10 to about 120, and preferably about 20 to about 80 oxyethylene units; and (3) has an average of about 1 to about 3 fatty acid residues per mole of polyoxyethylene derivative of polyol ester.
Examples of preferred polyoxyethylene derivatives of polyol esters include, but are not limited to PEG-80 sorbitan laurate and Polysorbate 20. PEG-80 sorbitan laurate, which is a sorbitan monoester of lauric acid ethoxylated with an average of about 80 moles of ethylene oxide, is available commercially from ICI Surfactants of Wilmington, Del. under the tradename, xe2x80x9cAtlas G-4280.xe2x80x9d Polysorbate 20, which is the laurate monoester of a mixture of sorbitol and sorbitol anhydrides condensed with approximately 20 moles of ethylene oxide, is available commercially from ICI Surfactants of Wilmington, Del. under the tradename xe2x80x9cTween 20.xe2x80x9d
Another class of suitable nonionic surfactants includes long chain alkyl glucosides or polyglucosides, which are the condensation products of (a) a long chain alcohol containing from about 6 to about 22, and preferably from about 8 to about 14 carbon atoms, with (b) glucose or a glucose-containing polymer. The alkyl gluocosides have about 1 to about 6 glucose residues per molecule of alkyl glucoside. A preferred glucoside is decyl glucoside, which is the condensation product of decyl alcohol with a glucose polymer and is available commercially from Henkel Corporation of Hoboken, N.J. under the tradename, xe2x80x9cPlantaren 2000.xe2x80x9d
The compositions of the present invention also contain an amphoteric surfactant. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9camphotericxe2x80x9d shall mean: 1) molecules that contain both acidic and basic sites such as, for example, an amino acid containing both amino (basic) and acid (e.g., carboxylic acid, acidic) functional groups; or 2) zwitterionic molecules which possess both positive and negative charges within the same molecule. The charges of the latter may be either dependent on or independent of the pH of the composition. Examples of zwitterionic materials include, but are not limited to, alkyl betaines and amidoalkyl betaines. The amphoteric surfactants are disclosed herein without a counter ion. One skilled in the art would readily recognize that under the pH conditions of the compositions of the present invention, the amphoteric surfactants are either electrically neutral by virtue of having balancing positive and negative charges, or they have counter ions such as alkali metal, alkaline earth, or ammonium counter ions.
Commercially available amphoteric surfactants are suitable for use in the present invention and include, but are not limited to amphocarboxylates, alkyl betaines, amidoalkyl betaines, amidoalkyl sultaines, amphophosphates, phosphobetaines, pyrophosphobetaines, carboxyalkyl alkyl polyamines and mixtures thereof.
Examples of suitable amphocarboxylate compounds include those of the formula:
Axe2x80x94CONH(CH2)xN+R6R6R7 
wherein
A is an alkyl or alkenyl group having from about 7 to about 21, and preferably from about 10 to about 16 carbon atoms;
x is an integer of from about 2 to about 6;
R5 is hydrogen or a carboxyalkyl group containing from about 2 to about 3 carbon atoms, and preferably is hydrogen;
R6 is a hydroxyalkyl group containing from about 2 to about 3 carbon atoms or is a group of the formula:
R8xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)nCO2xe2x88x92
wherein
R8 is an alkylene group having from about 2 to about 3 carbon atoms and n is 1 or 2; and
R7 is a carboxyalkyl group containing from about 2 to about 3 carbon atoms;
Preferably, the amphocarboxylate compound is an imidazoline surfactant, and more preferably a disodium lauroamphodiacetate, which is commercially available from Mona Chemical Company of Paterson, N.J. under the tradename, xe2x80x9cMonateric 949J.xe2x80x9d When an amphocarboxylate is used in the shampoo composition, it should be present in an amount of about 0.5 percent to about 10 percent, and preferably from about 0.5 percent to about 6 percent, based on the overall weight of the composition.
Examples of suitable alkyl betaines include those compounds of the formula:
Bxe2x80x94N+R9R10(CH2)pCO2xe2x88x92
wherein
B is an alkyl or alkenyl group having from about 8 to about 22, and preferably from about 8 to about 16 carbon atoms;
R9 and R10 are each independently an alkyl or hydroxyalkyl group having from about 1 to about 4 carbon atoms; and
p is 1 or 2.
A preferred betaine for use in the present invention is lauryl betaine, available commercially from Albright and Wilson, Ltd. of West Midlands, United Kingdom as xe2x80x9cEmpigen BB/J.xe2x80x9d If present, the alkyl betaine should be used in an amount, based on the overall weight of the composition, of from about 0.25 percent to about 10 percent, preferably from about 0.25 percent to about 8 percent, and more preferably, from about 0.25 percent to about 5 percent.
Examples of suitable amidoalkyl betaines include those compounds of the formula:
Dxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NH(CH2)qxe2x80x94N+R11R12(CH2)mCO2xe2x88x92
wherein
D is an alkyl or alkenyl group having from about 7 to about 21, and preferably from about 7 to about 15 carbon atoms;
R11 and R12 are each independently an alkyl or hydroxyalkyl group having from about 1 to about 4 carbon atoms;
q is an integer from about 2 to about 6; and m is 1 or 2.
A preferred amidoalkyl betaine is cocamidopropyl betaine, available commercially from Goldschmidt Chemical Corporation of Hopewell, Va. under the tradename, xe2x80x9cTegobetaine L7.xe2x80x9d When present in the shampoo compositions of this invention, the amidoalkyl betaine should be used in an amount of from about 0.25 percent to about 10 percent, preferably from about 0.25 percent to about 8 percent, and more preferably from about 0.25 percent to about 5 percent, based on the overall weight of the composition.
Examples of suitable amidoalkyl sultaines include those compounds of the formula 
wherein
E is an alkyl or alkenyl group having from about 7 to about 21, and preferably from about 7 to about 15 carbon atoms;
R14 and R15 are each independently an alkyl, or hydroxyalkyl group having from about 1 to about 4 carbon atoms;
r is an integer from about 2 to about 6; and
R13 is an alkylene or hydroxyalkylene group having from about 2 to about 3 carbon atoms;
Preferably the amidoalkyl sultaine is cocamidopropyl hydroxysultaine, available commercially from Rhone-Poulenc Inc. of Cranbury, N.J. under the tradename, xe2x80x9cMirataine CBS.xe2x80x9d When present in the shampoo compositions of this invention, it should be used in an amount of from about 0.5 percent to about 10 percent, preferably from about 1.0 percent to about 6 percent, and more preferably from about 1.5 percent to about 5 percent, based on the overall weight of the composition.
Examples of suitable amphophosphate compounds include those of the formula: 
wherein
G is an alkyl or alkenyl group having about 7 to about 21, and preferably from about 7 to about 15 carbon atoms;
s is an integer from about 2 to about 6;
R16 is hydrogen or a carboxyalkyl group containing from about 2 to about 3 carbon atoms;
R17 is a hydroxyalkyl group containing from about 2 to about 3 carbon atoms or a group of the formula:
R19xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)txe2x80x94CO2xe2x88x92
xe2x80x83wherein
R19 is an alkylene or hydroxyalkylene group having from about 2 to about 3 carbon atoms and
t is 1 or 2; and
R18 is an alkylene or hydroxyalkylene group having from about 2 to about 3 carbon atoms.
Preferably the amphophosphate compounds are sodium lauroampho PG-acetate phosphate, available commercially from Mona Industries of Paterson, N.J. under the tradename, xe2x80x9cMonateric 1023,xe2x80x9d and those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,637, which is incorporated herein by reference, with sodium lauroampho PG-acetate phosphate being most preferred.
Examples of suitable phosphobetaines include those compounds of the formula: 
wherein E, r, R1, R2 and R3, are as defined above. Preferably the phosphobetaine compounds are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,215,064, 4,617,414, and 4,233,192.
Examples of suitable pyrophosphobetaines include those compounds of the formula: 
wherein E, r, R1, R2 and R3, are as defined above. Preferably the pyrophosphobetaine compounds are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,382,036, 4,372,869, and 4,617,414, which are all incorporated herein by reference.
Examples of suitable carboxyalkyl alkylpolyamines include those of the formula: 
wherein
I is an alkyl or alkenyl group containing from about 8 to about 22, and preferably from about 8 to about 16 carbon atoms;
R22 is a carboxyalkyl group having from about 2 to about 3 carbon atoms;
R21 is an alkylene group having from about 2 to about 3 carbon atoms and
u is an integer from about 1 to about 4.
Preferably the carboxyalkyl alkyl polyamine is sodium carboxymethyl coco polypropylamine, available commercially from Akzo Nobel Surface Chemistry under the tradename, xe2x80x9cAmpholak 7CX/C.xe2x80x9d When present in the shampoo compositions of this invention, it should be used in an amount of from about 0. 5 percent to about 10 percent, preferably from about 1.0 percent to about 8 percent, and more preferably from about 2.0 percent to about 6.0 percent, based on the overall weight of the composition.
In a preferred embodiment, the amphoteric surfactant portion of the conditioning composition is comprised of a mixture of amphoteric surfactants, such as amphocarboxylate and alkyl betaine, or amphocarboxylate and amidoalkyl betaine. In this embodiment, the amphocarboxylate is present in the conditioning composition in an amount, based upon the total weight of the conditioning composition, of from about 0.5 percent to about 9.5 percent and the alkyl betaine or amidoalkyl betaine is present in an amount, based upon the total weight of the shampoo composition, of from about 9.5 percent to about 0.5 percent.
The conditioning compositions of this embodiment also contain at least ONE anionic surfactant. Preferably, the anionic surfactant is selected from the following classes of surfactants:
an alkyl sulfate of the formula
Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x94CH2OSO3Xxe2x80x2; 
an alkyl ether sulfate of the formula
Rxe2x80x2(OCH2CH2)vOSO3Xxe2x80x2; 
an alkyl monoglyceryl ether sulfate of the formula 
an alkyl monoglyceride sulfate of the formula 
an alkyl monoglyceride sulfonate of the formula 
an alkyl sulfonate of the formula
Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x94SO3Xxe2x80x2; 
an alkylaryl sulfonate of the formula 
an alkyl sulfosuccinate of the formula: 
an alkyl ether sulfosuccinate of the formula: 
an alkyl sulfosuccinamate of the formula: 
an alkyl amidosulfosuccinate of the formula 
an alkyl carboxylate of the formula:
Rxe2x80x2xe2x80x94(OCH2CH2)wxe2x80x94OCH2CO2Xxe2x80x2; 
an alkyl amidoethercarboxylate of the formula: 
an alkyl succinate of the formula: 
a fatty acyl sarcosinate of the formula: 
a fatty acyl amino acid of the formula: 
a fatty acyl taurate of the formula: 
a fatty alkyl sulfoacetate of the formula: 
an alkyl phosphate of the formula: 
wherein
Rxe2x80x2 is an alkyl group having from about 7 to about 22, and preferably from about 7 to about 16 carbon atoms,
Rxe2x80x21 is an alkyl group having from about 1 to about 18, and preferably from about 8 to about 14 carbon atoms,
Rxe2x80x22 is a substituent of a natural or synthetic xcex1-amino acid,
Xxe2x80x2 is selected from the group consisting of alkali metal ions, alkaline earth metal ions, ammonium ions, and ammonium ions substituted with from about 1 to about 3 substituents, each of the substituents may be the same or different and are selected from the group consisting of alkyl groups having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms and hydroxyalkyl groups having from about 2 to about 4 carbon atoms and
v is an integer from 1 to 6;
w is an integer from 0 to 20;
and mixtures thereof. Preferably the anionic surfactant is comprised of sodium trideceth sulfate, sodium laureth sulfate, disodium laureth sulfosuccinate, or mixtures thereof. Sodium trideceth sulfate is the sodium salt of sulfated ethoxylated tridecyl alcohol that conforms generally to the following formula, C13H27(OCH2CH2)nOSO3Na, where n has a value between 1 and 4, and is commercially available from Stepan Company of Northfield, Ill. under the tradename, xe2x80x9cCedapal TD-403M.xe2x80x9d Sodium laureth sulfate is available from Albright and Wilson, Ltd. West Midlands, United Kingdom under the tradename, xe2x80x9cEmpicol 0251/70-J.xe2x80x9d Disodium laureth sulfosuccinate is available commercially from Albright and Wilson, Ltd. of West Midlands, United Kingdom under the tradename, xe2x80x9cEmpicol SDD.xe2x80x9d
In a preferred embodiment, the conditioning compositions of the present invention contain a surfactant portion comprised of, based upon the total weight of the conditioning composition, from about 1 percent to about 5 percent sodium trideceth sulfate; from about 2 percent to about 6 percent cocamidopropyl betaine; from about 1 percent to about 5 percent lauroamphodiacetate; and from about 3 percent to about 8 percent of PEG 80 sorbitan laurate.
In this embodiment, the shampoo composition of the present invention also contains a conditioner portion which is comprised of the following conditioning components:
1. branched quaternary cationic polymers; and
2. silicones.
The amount of branched quaternary cationic polymer conditioner component may range, based upon the total weight of the conditioning composition, from about 0.001 percent to about 5.0 percent, preferably from about 0.01 percent to about 3.0 percent, and more preferably from about 0.1 to about 1.0 percent.
The amount of silicone conditioner component may range, based upon the total weight of the conditioning composition, from about 0.01 percent to about 8.0 percent, preferably from about 0.1 percent to about 5.0 percent, and more preferably from about 0.2 to about 3.0 percent.
The amount of branched quaternary cationic polymer conditioner component may range, based upon the total weight of the conditioning portion of the conditioning composition, from about 6 percent to about 25 percent, preferably from about 10 percent to about 22 percent, and more preferably from about 15 to about 20 percent.
In one embodiment, the conditioning portion contains a quaternary cationic polymer: silicone conditioner combination in a weight ratio of from about 1:4 to about 1:6.
Preferred branched quaternary cationic polymer conditioners include the vinylpyrrolidone/vinylimidazolium copolymers. Preferred vinylpyrrolidone/vinylimidazolium copolymers include the materials known as Polyquaternium-44, which is a vinylpyrrolidone/vinylimidazolium methosulfate copolymer that is commercially available from BASF Corporation under the tradename, xe2x80x9cLuviquat Care MF370;xe2x80x9d Polyquaternium 16, which is a vinylpyrrolidone/vinylimidazolium methyl chloride copolymer that is commercially available from BASF Corporation under the tradename, xe2x80x9cLuviquat FC905;xe2x80x9d and mixtures thereof, with Polyquaternium-44 being preferred.
Preferred branched quaternary cationic polymers have a molecular weight of greater than about 100,000 and a cationic charge density of about 1.0 meq/gram to about 6.5 meq/gram.
In embodiments using a mixture of the branched quaternary cationic polymers, the Polyquaternium 44 and Polyquaternium 16 may be used in amounts, based upon the total weight of the branched quaternary cationic polymers, from about 70 percent to about 90 percent, and preferably from about 75 percent to about 85 percent of Polyquaternium 44 and from about 10 percent to about 30 percent, and preferably from about 15 percent to about 25 percent of Polyquaternium 16.
Examples of suitable silicones include volatile silicones, non-volatile silicones, and mixtures thereof, with the non-volatile silicones being preferred. The silicones may be water soluble, water insoluble, or mixtures thereof with the latter being preferred. Examples of suitable water insoluble silicones include, for e.g., those set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,932,202. Examples of water soluble silicones include, for e.g., dimethicone copolyol.
Preferred volatile silicone conditioning agents have an atmospheric pressure boiling point less than about 220xc2x0 C. Examples of suitable volatile silicones nonexclusively include trimethylsilylamodimethicone, phenyl trimethicone, polydimethylsiloxane having a viscosity less than about 5 cSt, polydimethylcyclosiloxanes, hexamethyidisiloxane, cyclomethicone fluids such as such as those available commercially from Dow Corning Corporation of Midland, Mich. under the tradename, xe2x80x9cDC-345xe2x80x9d and mixtures thereof.
Examples of suitable nonvolatile silicone conditioning agents nonexclusively include organo-substituted polysiloxanes, which are either linear or cyclic polymers of monomeric silicone/oxygen monomers and which nonexclusively include cetyl dimethicone; cetyl triethylammonium dimethicone copolyol phthalate; dimethicone copolyol; dimethicone copolyol lactate; hydrolyzed soy protein/dimethicone copolyol acetate; silicone quaternium 13; stearalkonium dimethicone copolyol phthalate; stearamidopropyl dimethicone and mixtures thereof; polyaryl siloxanes such as phenyl trimethicone; polyalkyl siloxanes such as the amino substituted amodimethicones; polyalkylarylsiloxanes; and derivatives there of and mixtures thereof.
The non-volatile silicone agents preferably have a viscosity of from about 10 to about 5000 centistokes, and more preferably from about 50 centistokes to about 3000 centistokes at 25xc2x0 C. The viscosity can be measured by using a glass capillary viscometer as set forth in Dow Corning Corporate Test Method CTM0004 of Jul. 20, 1970.
In a preferred embodiment, the silicone conditioning agent is comprised of at least trimethylsilylamodimethicone and/or dimethicone copolyol, in an amount, based upon the total weight of the silicone conditioning agent, from about 40 percent to about 60 percent, and preferably from about 45 percent to about 55 percent trimethylsilylamodimethicone and from about 60 percent to about 40 percent, and preferably from about 55 percent to about 45 percent dimethicone copolyol.
Preferably, the conditioning composition of the present invention may be manufactured in the substantial absence of pearlizing agents, opacifiers, or suspending agents. By xe2x80x9csubstantial absence,xe2x80x9d it is meant that the conditioning compositions contains, based upon the total weight of the conditioning composition, no more than 1.0 percent, preferably no more than 0.5 percent, and more preferably no more than 0.1 percent of a pearlizing agent, opacifier, or suspending agent. We have unexpectedly found that the conditioning composition of the present invention results in an aesthetically pleasing formulation that possesses improved detangling and conditioning properties in the absence of pearlizing agents, opacifiers, and suspending agents. Without wishing to be bound by theory, we believe that the resulting formulations do not phase-separate as a result of the interaction between the surfactants and the silicones with the unique structure of the branched quaternary cationic polymer. By not having to use such stabilizing agents, et al., the conditioning composition of the present invention may be colorless, clear, or translucent.
Moreover, the conditioning composition of the present invention is capable of providing such improved detangling and conditioning properties in the absence of guar-based and cellulosic-based conditioners, and thus does not leave the hair and skin with an xe2x80x9cuncleanxe2x80x9d coating such as those associated with prior art conditioning compositions that are predominantly guar-based and/or cellulosic quaternary polymer-based.
In embodiments wherein an opaque composition may be desired, the composition of the present invention may also include one or more optional ingredients nonexclusively including a pearlescent or opacifying agent, or a thickening agent. Other optional ingredients include secondary conditioners, humectants, chelating agents, and additives which enhance their appearance, feel and fragrance, such as colorants, fragrances, preservatives, pH adjusting agents, and the like. The pH of the shampoo compositions of this invention is preferably maintained in the range of from about 5 to about 7.5, and more preferably from about 5.5 to about 7.2.
Commercially available pearlescent or opacifying agents which are capable of suspending water insoluble additives such as silicones and/or which tend to indicate to consumers that the resultant product is a conditioning shampoo are suitable for use in this invention. The pearlescent or opacifying agent is present in an amount, based upon the total weight of the composition, of from about 0 percent to about 3 percent, preferably from about 0.25 percent to about 2.5 percent, and more preferably, from about 0.5 percent to about 1.5 percent. Examples of suitable pearlescent or opacifying agents include, but are not limited to mono or diesters of (a) fatty acids having from about 16 to about 22 carbon atoms and (b) either ethylene or propylene glycol; mono or diesters of (a) fatty acids having from about 16 to about 22 carbon atoms (b) a polyalkylene glycol of the formula
HOxe2x80x94(JO)axe2x80x94H 
wherein
J is an alkylene group having from about 2 to about 3 carbon atoms;
and a is 2 or 3;
fatty alcohols containing from about 16 to about 22 carbon atoms; fatty esters of the formula
KCOOCH2L 
wherein K and L independently contain from about 15 to about 21 carbon atoms; inorganic solids insoluble in the shampoo composition, and mixtures thereof.
n a preferred embodiment, the pearlescent or opacifying agent is introduced to the conditioning composition as a pre-formed, stabilized aqueous dispersion, such as that commercially available from Henkel Corporation of Hoboken, N.J. under the tradename, xe2x80x9cEuperlan PK-3000.xe2x80x9d This material is a combination of glycol distearate (the diester of ethylene glycol and stearic acid), Laureth-4 (CH3(CH2)10CH2(OCH2CH2)4OH) and cocamidopropyl betaine and preferably is in a weight percent ratio of from about 25 to about 30: about 3 to about 15: about 20 to about 25, respectively.
Commercially available thickening agents which are capable of imparting the appropriate viscosity to the conditioning shampoo compositions are suitable for use in this invention. If used, the thickener should be present in the shampoo compositions in an amount sufficient to raise the Brookfield viscosity of the composition to a value of between about 500 to about 10,000 centipoise. Examples of suitable thickening agents nonexclusively include: mono or diesters of 1) polyethylene glycol of formula
HOxe2x80x94(CH2CH2O)zH 
wherein z is an integer from about 3 to about 200;
and 2) fatty acids containing from about 16 to about 22 carbon atoms; fatty acid esters of ethoxylated polyols; ethoxylated derivatives of mono and diesters of fatty acids and glycerine; hydroxyalkyl cellulose; alkyl cellulose; hydroxyalkyl alkyl cellulose; and mixtures thereof. Preferred thickeners include polyethylene glycol ester, and more preferably PEG-150 distearate which is available from the Stepan Company of Northfield, Ill. or from Comiel, S.p.A. of Bologna, Italy under the tradename, xe2x80x9cPEG 6000 DSxe2x80x9d.
From about greater than 0 percent to about 4 percent, e.g. about 2 percent to about 3 percent, based upon the total weight of the conditioning composition, of commercially available secondary conditioners may optionally be added into the conditioning composition. These secondary conditioners may be comprised of from cationic cellulose derivatives; cationic guar derivatives; and a homopolymers or copolymers of a cationic monomer selected from:
a. a monomer having formula I. 
wherein
R is H or CH3,
Y is O or NH,
R1 is an alkylene group having from about 2 to about 6, and preferably from about 2 to about 3 carbon atoms,
R2, R3 and R4 are each independently an alkyl group having from about 1 to about 22, and preferably from about 1 to about 4 carbon atoms, and
X is a monovalent anion selected from halide and alkyl sulfate, or
b. diallyldimethylammonium chloride.
Examples of cationic cellulose derivatives include polymeric quaternary ammonium salts derived from the reaction of hydroxyethyl cellulose with a trimethylammonium substituted epoxide. The material known as Polyquaternium-10, commercially available from Amerchol Corporation of Edison, N.J. as xe2x80x9cPolymer JR-400,xe2x80x9d is especially useful in this regard.
Examples of suitable cationic guar derivatives include guar hydroxypropyltrimonium chloride, available commercially from Rhone-Poulenc Inc., of Cranbury, N.J. under the tradename, xe2x80x9cJaguar C-17.xe2x80x9d
Another example of suitable secondary conditioners includes those compounds derived from acrylamidopropyl trimonium chloride which has the formula: 
and more preferably is the copolymer of this monomer with acrylamide, the latter of which is available commercially from Allied Colloids, of Suffolk, Va. under the tradename, xe2x80x9cSalcare SC60.xe2x80x9d
Other preferred secondary conditioners are the cationic conditioning polymers that are derived from the monomer diallyldimethylammonium chloride. The homopolymer of this monomer is Polyquaternium-6, which is available commercially from Ciba Geigy Corporation under the tradename, xe2x80x9cSalcare SC30.xe2x80x9d The copolymer of diallyldimethylammonium chloride with acrylamide is known as Polyquaternium-7, and is also available from Ciba Geigy under the tradename xe2x80x9cSalcare SC10.xe2x80x9d
Commercially available humectants, which are capable of providing moisturization and conditioning properties to the conditioning composition, are suitable for use in the present invention. The humectant is present in an amount of from about 0 percent to about 10 percent, preferably from about 0.5 percent to about 5 percent, and more preferably from about 0.5 percent to about 3 percent, based on the overall weight of the conditioning composition. Examples of suitable humectants nonexclusively include: 1) water soluble liquid polyols selected from the group comprising glycerin, propylene glycol, hexylene glycol, butylene glycol, dipropylene glycol, and mixtures thereof; 2) polyalkylene glycol of the formula
HOxe2x80x94(Rxe2x80x3O)bxe2x80x94H 
wherein Rxe2x80x3 is an alkylene group having from about 2 to about 3 carbon atoms and b is an integer of from about 2 to about 10;
3) polyethylene glycol ether of methyl glucose of formula
CH3xe2x80x94C6H10O5xe2x80x94(OCH2CH2)cxe2x80x94OH 
wherein c is an integer from about 5 to about 25;
4) urea; and 5) mixtures thereof, with glycerine being the preferred humectant.
Examples of suitable chelating agents include those which are capable of protecting and preserving the compositions of this invention. Preferably, the chelating agent is EDTA, and more preferably is tetrasodium EDTA available commercially from Dow Chemical Company of Midland, Mich. under the tradename, xe2x80x9cVersene 100XLxe2x80x9d and is present in an amount, based upon the total weight of the composition, from about 0 to about 0.5 percent, and preferably from about 0.05 percent to about 0.25 percent. Suitable preservatives include Quaternium-15, available commercially as xe2x80x9cDowicil 200xe2x80x9d from the Dow Chemical Corporation of Midland, Mich., and are present in the composition in an amount, based upon the total weight of the composition, from about 0 to about 0.2 percent, and preferably from about 0.05 percent to about 0.10 percent.
The above described conditioning composition may be prepared by combining the desired components in a suitable container and mixing them under ambient conditions in any conventional mixing means well known in the art, such as a mechanically stirred propeller, paddle, and the like. Although the order of mixing is not critical, it is preferable to pre-blend certain components, such as the fragrance and the nonionic surfactant before adding such components into the main mixture.
When a cationic guar conditioner is used, it is also preferable to preblend the cationic guar conditioner with glycerin under ambient conditions, then allow the guar conditioner to be xe2x80x9cwet-outxe2x80x9d by the glycerin. Although the time to xe2x80x9cwet-outxe2x80x9d may vary, typically this time period may range from about 5 minutes to about 30 minutes. Preferably, the guar conditioner:glycerin weight ratio is from about 1:100 to about 1:1, and more preferably from about 1:50 to about 1:5, and most preferably from about 1:15 to about 1:7. The resulting suspension is mixed with water under ambient conditions at a suspension:water weight ratio of from about 1:5 to about 1:20. The resulting water-suspension mixture is then acidified with an amount of acid, preferably citric acid, effective to reduce the pH of the overall composition to a value of about 4.
When using a thickener component, it is also preferable to preblend the desired thickener with from about 5 percent to about 20 percent, based upon the total weight of the composition, of water and preferably at a temperature of from about 60xc2x0 C. to about 80xc2x0 C. When processing with a thickener, it is also preferable to reduce the temperature of the overall composition to less than about 45xc2x0 C. before any pre-formed pearlizer is added thereto.
The conditioning composition of the present invention is preferably used in personal cleansing applications nonexclusively including shampoos, gels such as shower gels, baths such as baby baths, washes such as body washes, and the like.
The invention illustratively disclosed herein suitably may be practiced in the absence of any component, ingredient, or step which is not specifically disclosed herein. Several examples are set forth below to further illustrate the nature of the invention and the manner of carrying it out. However, the invention should not be considered as being limited to the details thereof.